Une nuit à la plage
by LunaMarley
Summary: Scorpius, Albus, Rose et un ami à eux se retrouvent à la plage. Un p'tit OS comme ça, souvenir de vacances


Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter, et je me suis dit que pour exorciser mes sentiments et mes doutes, le mieux serait d'écrire mon histoire, et c'est ainsi que je vous la confie...

Il existe un garçon, dont je me suis rapproché ce jour-là: Scorpius Malefoy. Étrange comme nom, non? Remarquez, Albus, ce n'est pas commun non plus...

Ce Scorpius, qui a mon âge, est une vague connaissance, nos parents nous avaient présentés, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Je l'avais rencontré plusieurs fois, à Poudlard, mais on ne s'était jamais réellement parlé.

Vous savez ce que c'est... Vous connaissez le visage et le surnom, des anecdotes, mais rien ne se passe.

Jusqu'à une soirée à la plage, pendant ces vacances.

Les habituels "je ne viens pas", "je pars plus tôt"... Mais lui est venu et resté.

On s'est retrouvés à quatre, ma meilleure amie, Rose Weasley, un Serpentard que j'avais croisé quelques fois, Demian, Scorpius, et moi.

Et quelques bouteilles d'alcool. C'était une soirée sympa, discuter sur le sable, en faisant tourner les bouteilles...

J'ai le souvenir de quelques images en tête. La lampe de poche que Scorpius a attaché en haut du parasol, les bouteilles en verre lançant des reflets sur le visage de mes amis,

des rires, des paroles sans grand intérêt, mais qui nous suffisaient. Les deux Serpentards essayant de se faire prendre en stop par les dameuses... Les Moldus sont parfois si bizarres!

Et leurs mains ont des réactions pas toujours courtoises, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ça montre qu'ils ne sont pas si différents des sorciers.

Enfin bref, pardonnez mes égarements, mais ce n'est pas si aisé de se confier.

Étant donné l'incompatibilité de mes comparses avec la ponctualité, il faisait nuit avant que l'alcool fasse son effet.

Scorpius est, pour ne pas dire complètement alcoolique, très porté sur la boisson. Demian n'étant pas en reste , ils ont dû boire la majeure partie de ce que nous avions.

Rose et moi ne buvons pas énormément, mais nous étions tout de même de bonne humeur. Assez pour trouver l'eau bonne à deux heures du matin.

Les deux autres nous ont rejoint, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié bue à la main. C'était agréable de sentir les flots onduler autour de nous, tous soucis envolés avec les nuages de l'après-midi.

Cette nuit était à nous, cette portion de plage nôtre, rien d'autre n'existait dans notre esprit. Une vraie pose d'insouciance.

On a beaucoup ri au sujet de la bouteille de Pur Feu qui se baladait dans les airs, au-dessus de la tête blonde de Scorpius, le bras tendu pour éviter que les vagues ne gâtent le goût de la boisson.

Personne n'aurait pensé à jeter un sort pour ça. Et personne ne sait non plus où est-ce qu'elle est passée. Elle était vide, et elle a disparu. Qui l'avait à ce moment là? Je crois que même la personne concernée ne le sait pas...

Sans Whisky dans la gorge, Scorpius est en fait très frileux, et après s'être amusés un moment dans les vagues, assez fortes d'ailleurs, ils sont tous sortis de l'eau.

Non sans avoir échangé regards, caresses furtives et frôlements. J'ai contemplé un peu plus longuement l'horizon, qui devait être nuageux, car je n'ai jamais vu de noir aussi profond. C'était magnifique. Comme les yeux de Scorpius.

Retournés sur le bord, nous avons dû partager les serviettes, car évidemment, un Serpentard n'amène que de l'alcool quand il va à la plage... Rose et Demian, dans la même serviette, ça a eu l'air de leur faire de l'effet. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se bécotaient sur leur duvet. Scorp et moi étions collés l'un contre l'autre dans le notre (je vous rappelle que les Serpentards n'amènent RIEN d'autre que de l'alcool...) afin d'essayer de nous protéger du froid. Ça devenait gênant d'entendre les deux autres avec leurs bruits mouillés.

L'alcool aidant, Scorp a trouvé un moyen de détente, qui me tentait aussi depuis un moment. Il m'a embrassé. J'y ai répondu. Que faire d'autre? Je suis gay, ce n'est donc pas ça qui aurait pu me déranger, et il n'avait jamais eu l'air réticent face à ça. Je n'éprouvais rien de particulier pour lui, peut-être une légère attirance, mais rien de plus qu'un flirt banal. Je ne me demandais même pas si ça allait être sérieux. Dans tous les cas, nous avons ri en nous manquant du couples d'à côté, exagérant les bruits mouillés, à la limite du gore, au grand damne de Demain qui espérait un moment romantique sur la plage. Rose râlait pour la forme, mais rigolait tout de même, car je sais qu'elle est presque aussi anti-romantique que moi (et Scorpius, ce qui m'arrange bien).

La nuit a fini, calme, sans autre incident que des blagues, et le lendemain matin nous avons décidé de nous revoir. Pourquoi pas? Autant profiter des vacances... Et puis, à la rentrée, nous verrions bien. Si jamais nous étions encore ensemble.

**Épilogue (si, si, un épilogue à un OS...)**

Eh bien, nous nous sommes vus assez régulièrement finalement. Rose et Demian n'ont pas tenu très longtemps. Je crois que Rose n'en avait pas envie, c'était juste une soirée à passer avec deux charmants jeunes hommes. Je crois aussi que Demian lui en a voulu. La rentrée, demain, va être un peu dure pour lui car il a préféré l'éviter tout le reste de l'été. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait que ça marche entre Scorpy et moi, mais on tient. Nous habitons assez loin l'un de l'autre, mais nous avons fait le déplacement. On passe notre temps à se chamailler, ça nous amuse. Et ça exaspère Rose. Mais comment pourrais-t-on faire autrement? On s'amusait déjà à s'envoyer des vannes avant de sortir ensemble, on a continué. Ah, et petite précision, nous ne sortons PAS ensemble! Bah oui, un Potter et un Malefoy, ENSEMBLE? Non, jamais! On passe juste une partie de notre temps à s'embrasser... Vous captez le principe? Bah, sinon c'est pas grave, laissez-tomber, ce n'est qu'un délire foireux de plus.


End file.
